


Ficlet dump

by InuShiek



Series: Inu's Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Closet Sex, Drabble Collection, F/M, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, NSFW, Slash, Spanking, Sticky, Tentacles, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for characters and a prompt~! ta-daaaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet dump

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehuehuigyuftygiuhoij

Ultra Magnus/Megatron --- pinning the other against a wall

\------------------

"Aren’t you going to site some regulation?" he asks.

Ultra Magnus allows his leg to be lifted and wrapped around Megatron’s waist. “I could, but you would likely shrug it off with ‘I’m the captain’ just as Rodimus Prime does,” Magnus dismisses.

"Oh? So you  _have_  fragged the little Prime?”

The blue mech remains silent now, twisting his hips to grind his panel against Megatron’s.

Megatron smirks, pinning Ultra Magnus’s hands to the wall above his helm. “That’s alright. I can get you to talk later.”

\-------------------------------

* * *

\------------------------------- 

Smokescreen and Megatron --- spanking the other

\------------------

When Megatron had reached to pluck one of the candies out of the box in his hands, Smokescreen had reacted. He wore the phase shifter around out of habit now, and it allowed him to pull some epic pranks. This though? This is the best use yet.

He’d grabbed Megatron’s wrists and pulled him partially through the floor, leaving him with his wrists and knees buried in solid metal deck plating. A convenient height.

"Gonna try to steal my candy again?" Smokescreen asks, delivering another slap to Megatron’s already stinging plating.

Megatron stubbornly keeps his mouth shut, plotting just how he’s going to get his revenge on the little hyperactive bot. He knew that courting the mech would be an adventure, but he’d been curious and Smokescreen was relentless.

Smokescreen delivers another strike to the perfectly presented purple aft, and then briefly rubs the mech’s overheated panel. “Answer me.”

"No! I won’t try to steal your candy," the larger mech grumbles, thankful that his predicament doesn’t allow him to squirm all that much. He’d never admit it, but this whole situation has his interfacing array aching.

"Though if you ask," Smokescreen begins. "I may be persuaded to share." He gently slaps his palm onto the warlord’s panel, and his engine revs when the metal immediately slides away to reveal a very pressurized spike and a leaky valve. "You’ll have to ask  _very_  nicely though.”

\-------------------------------

* * *

 -------------------------------

Optimus Prime and Megatron --- confessing a fetish

\------------------

"Surely you must have  _one_ ,” Megatron needles playfully, nibbling the back of the Prime’s neck as they lie on the berth. “Not even you can be  _that_  pure.”

"It…It is embarrassing."

"You indulge mine, Optimus. I’d like to indulge yours if I can," the gray mech offers, his chassis rumbling against the Prime’s backplates.

Gathering his courage, Optimus finally gives Megatron his answer.

Megatron lifts his helm when the mech murmurs, “What was that?”

"I said:" and Optimus mutters again.

"Optimus," the gray mech chastises.

Sighing, the red and blue mech resigns himself to the embarrassment. “I…. I enjoy medical roleplay….especially when restraints are involved.”

Megatron is utterly still and silent for a long moment, and then he’s hard pressed to resist the urge to roll on top of the Prime and frag the mech through the berth. “ _Yes_ ,” he manages to say as he grinds his panel into Optimus’s aft.

\-------------------------------

* * *

\-------------------------------

Arcee and Megatron --- giving a lapdance

(Arcee version)

\------------------

It had been awkward at first. They’d tried the chair for realism’s sake, but Arcee couldn’t get enough room to stand and would have been giving the larger mech a knee dance instead of a lap dance.

Then Megatron had suggested they move to the berth. He’d helpfully leaned against the wall at the head of the berth and let his legs sprawl out. Now the little femme has all the room she needs. Megatron smirks.

"You’d better not still be laughing at the ‘knee dance,’" she warns, her voice still sultry as she arches her chassis right in front of the silver mech’s face.

"Of course not," Megatron quickly lies, bringing his servos up to grasp her frame.

Arcee slaps them away, “No touching. That’s not how this works.”

The warlord is stunned for a moment, unbelieving that the femme had just struck him, but he forgets the sting lingering on the backs of his servos when his partner turns around and her aft is right in front of him.

Bending over, Arcee smiles when she hears Megatron’s panel attempting to auto-retract.

\--------------------------------

* * *

\--------------------------------

Arcee and Megatron --- giving a lapdance

(Megatron version)

\------------------

"You need to recharge," she urged the mech.

Ever since Arcee had made him overload without having to touch him or open his panel, Megatron had been obsessed with getting payback. Now here she sits, perched on the edge of a chair while Megatron shows off his broad chest.

Megatron regrets that he’s too large to effectively and strategically grind against the femme as she had done to him, he does recall that Arcee has mention how she enjoys how many articulation points his groin and aft have. Using that to his advantage, he sways his aft in her face. Megatron spots her servos leaving the chair, and he stops. “That’s not part of the game,” he reminds her, grinning.

\----------------------------------

* * *

 ----------------------------------

Optimus Prime and Megatron --- grinding up against the other

\------------------

"Guh!" is the ungraceful sound that Megatron manages to release when he’s suddenly tackled bodily into a closet. "Optimus!"

Optimus slaps a palm over the silver mech’s mouth, smiling behind his mask. “Have you been informed that you look irresistible when you are leaned over that desk?”

Megatron blinks, twisting his helm away from the Prime’s servo. “I was yelling at-“

"Irresistible," Optimus repeats, his tone almost a growl as he presses his frame firmly up against Megatron and  _writhes_.

With his systems keyed up from being so suddenly shoved into the closet, it’s no wonder why the very heated plating of the Prime grinding against his has his interface array onlining. He groans, reaching for his partner’s hips.

"Shh, someone will hear," the mech teases, stepping back before he darts out of the closet, leaving a very confused and aroused warlord in his wake.

\-----------------------------------

* * *

 -----------------------------------

Megatron and Soundwave --- having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in

\-------------------

The mech pauses, rolling his wide shoulders. Oddly enough, Knock Out was the source of his irritation this time,  _not_  Starscream.

No matter, Megatron has dealt with the problem and he’s ready to end the day, even if his shift isn’t technically over.

Opening the door, the gray mech stalls, internals instantly climbing in temperature.

"Soundwave??" he gapes.

The spymaster snaps his helm up, meeting Megatron’s wide-optic’d stare with his static filled visor.

Megatron remembers to stumble into the room before the door automatically slams in his face, and heat rises to his faceplates when he realizes that it isn’t his spike that’s most interested. No, his valve is the one twitching in interest as one of Soundwave’s feelers exits his own valve with a wet ‘pop.’


End file.
